rupaulsdragracepredictedfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupaul's Drag Race Season 11 (Paul's Predictions)
On January 4th, 2018, RuPaul announced via his twitter that Drag Race had been renewed for the 11th Season. RuPaul on Twitter Casting began soon after. Fifteen queens will compete for the crown this season. Filming began in late May 2018, with the season scheduled to air in the first half of 2019. The Pit Stop web series hosted by Raja on VH1's YouTube channel has been confirmed, reviewing this season's episodes, just like in previous seasons.The Pit Stop: Delta Work Opens Up About the Grand Finale | RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10 on YouTube The promos for Season 11 were released during All Stars 4 in January 2019. Season 11's promo theme is "Larger than Life" with color blocked looks. A RuVealed Special featuring Adam Rippon & Aquaria aired on January 24th, 2019 to announce the cast of this season on VH1's YouTube Channel , as well as Drag Race's Twitter & Facebook. About the Show Mama Ru is back with RuPaul's Drag Race, which features some of the most sickening queens to ever take the Drag Race runway. With panels including veteran judges Michelle Visage, Santino Rice, Carson Kressley, Todrick Hall and Ross Mathews sitting alongside RuPaul, this series is tucked to the edges with more tea, more shade and more twist-filled challenges than ever before. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the two maxi challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team and praised as one of the best individually, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two or six, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by the contestants. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "Whatcha Unpackin?" Airdate: February 28, 2019 Synopsis: Miley Cyrus goes undercover in the workroom to spy on the new cast of queens competing for $100,000. The first test is to create signature looks from materials belonging to former "RuPaul's Drag Race" legends. * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus *'Mini Challenge:' Photo Shoot with Drag Race Legends *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Silky Nutmeg Ganache *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from Arda Wigs *'Maxi Challenge:' Create signature looks from materials belonging to former “RuPaul’s Drag Race” legends. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Brooke Lynn Hytes *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A seven-night stay in Paris, France courtesy of misterb&b *'Bottom Two:' Kahanna Montrese and Soju *'Lip Sync Song:' "Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana *'Eliminated:' Soju *'Farewell Message': "I LOVE ALL OF YOU CYSTERS! HAVE FUN ♡ — GUNBAE, BITCHES! SOJU ♡" Entrance Order